


弃之可惜

by tennis042



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 11:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15817659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tennis042/pseuds/tennis042
Summary: 民国一个大老板（？）娶了男太太，两看生厌又不得不一起过日子的故事





	1. Chapter 1

傅春明并不爱楚黎，当初是楚家许诺的嫁妆丰厚得让人动心，舍弃不了这块肥肉的傅家硬押他上了花轿，就这样明码实价将他卖给了楚黎。  
楚黎也不喜欢傅春明，不过是看上刚满十五的傅春明有张酷似自己那薄命未婚妻的脸，才着了魔似地要娶。  
随着傅春明年岁渐增，五官慢慢长开，眉眼看着也不怎么像了。楚黎见着心烦，连傅春明的人也不怎么想看到，楚家便借机给楚黎添了房姨太太，隔年楚黎的第一个儿子呱呱落地，傅春明这个男太太在楚家一下子变得尴尬起来，唯幸楚黎见他算盘打得不错，就让他打理起楚家的账簿，比起妻子，傅春明更像楚黎的管家。

在他们成婚第六个年头后，傅春明邂逅了自己心仪的女子阿浓。  
在认识傅春明之前，阿浓在长堤一家夜总会陪人跳舞，和傅春明好上后，她便辞了夜总会的工作，住进傅春明置在河南（珠江的另一边）的私宅，这事当时并没有掀起丝毫风波，倒是有天两人牵着手有说有笑地逛东山百货被楚黎的熟人一眼认了出来，一夜之间这事就成了广州城内人人调笑的话题，楚黎娶了个男太太，男太太还背着他养了个太太。  
恰好楚黎人在杭州，正跟个电影明星卿卿我我，这点轶事暂时传不到他耳里。待他回到广州跟熟人吃酒，听着熟人们明里暗里地调侃，面上不显，内里简直气炸了。  
“这男太太不像太监，挨了一刀子，断了子孙根，这种事有一必有二，楚黎，你还是休了吧。”  
对青梅竹马陈斯禹好心的建议，楚黎皮笑肉不笑地回了句：“我的东西就算不要也不会让他好过。”  
是夜，楚黎亲自带人把傅春明的私宅给封了，发现这藏娇的金屋除了个长相清秀的阿浓外，居然还有个半岁大的孩子，一怒之下把阿浓送上开往上海的火车，孩子则带回了楚家。

傅春明在房间里对账，楚黎在家的时候他总是在房里看看书对对账。他总是想逃离楚家，逃离这种生活，可真的有机会让他离开时他却迟疑了，嫁给楚黎他是成了笼中鸟，富裕的生活就是最牢固的笼子，他根本无法想象自己离开楚家后的生活，楚黎对太太们很大方，不耻地说一句，跟姨太太不一样，傅春明除了买书，也没什么地方能用到钱，也幸亏这样，置宅的时候才能一笔付清。  
还在他胡思乱想时，有人推门而进，刚刚落地钟才响过，这个时候厨房总会做好宵夜送来，所以傅春明依旧看着账本，连眼都懒得抬。  
可好一会后还没听到关门声，傅春明疑惑地抬头，就看见楚黎抱着手站在门口。  
“楚先生！”傅春明猛地站了起来，端出一副低眉顺眼的乖巧模样。  
楚黎看着这样的他，笑了：“春明啊…”语调柔软得叫傅春明寒心，记忆中楚黎是甚少用这种语调跟他说话，只有苛责的时候他才这样。  
“我今天去吃酒的时候听了个笑话。”楚黎慢慢走向房间唯一一张雕花大床，这是傅春明带过来的嫁妆，“这笑话说的是，有个人娶了个男太太，男太太背着他养了个太太，养的太太还给他生了儿子…春明啊，你说这说的是谁啊？”见傅春明不说话，楚黎便径直坐下，轻轻拍了拍被褥，这被褥还是当初他俩成婚时置的龙凤被，“你让我在广州丢尽面子，现在该怎么罚？嗯？”  
楚黎的话才说完，傅春明就双膝下跪，膝盖重重地磕到地面：“求楚先生宽恕。”  
楚黎看着跪在地上的傅春明，这人即使是伏低做小，腰板还是挺得直直的：“做的时候吃了熊心豹子胆，现在倒是有脸来求我了。”  
“求楚先生宽恕。”傅春明又重重磕了两个头，“楚先生真要追究的话，春明愿意一力承担。”  
“一力承担？”傅春明的话让楚黎笑了出声，他站了起来，走到傅春明面前，傅春明才看见他那双皮鞋的鞋面，就被楚黎扯住头皮，强迫他看向自己。  
“你有什么资格一力承担？”楚黎一字一字咬得清楚，“连你都是我养着的，你用什么来承担？”  
傅春明被他堵得连句辩解的话都说不出来，倘若他早知道会这样，当初就带着阿浓和孩子远走高飞，躲得远远的，置宅的银元也够他们宽裕地过上一辈子了。  
楚黎在傅春明脸上读出了悔，但不知道他悔的是什么。他弯下腰，和傅春明鼻尖贴着鼻尖：“事情总要解决的，对不对？”傅春明想扭开头，却被楚黎抓得死紧，分毫都动弹不得，“这事，我可以不追究。”   
“……楚先生的意思是？”  
“宅子没收，女人送走，小孩留下，而你……”楚黎松开抓着傅春明的手，嘲弄地看着仍跪得笔直的傅春明，这时有人推门而进，恭敬地递给他一根皮鞭，“去佛堂把整本女戒抄三遍，哪天抄完了，哪天才能出门，在这之前我会教你什么是楚家的家规。”


	2. Chapter 2

等楚黎抽累了，傅春明背上的皮肉几乎全烂了。  
“一会去请个大夫来看看，不行就开车送去看西医，注意不要让人死了。”楚黎说完，头也不回地走出了房间。

第二天，楚黎整治了男太太的事像瘟疫一般传遍了整个广州城，男太太的私宅没了，太太没了，连私生子也改了楚姓，还荒唐地上了楚家的族谱。  
陈斯禹一收到消息就提着鸟笼子忙不迭地赶来，碰巧撞见楚黎在逗孩子，两人其乐融融的模样把陈斯禹吓得一个手滑，鸟笼子直接摔了，滚到了楚黎的脚边，笼里的白画眉受了惊，叫个不停。  
“来了？”楚黎把孩子递给旁边的奶妈，提起鸟笼子往里面瞧了瞧，笑了，“好个败家仔，这白画眉一看就知道花的是大价钱。”  
“跟你比起来，我那点还是小钱。”陈斯禹看向孩子,眨眉弄眼的。  
“来看笑话？”楚黎似笑非笑地把鸟笼子搁到桌上，“如何？”  
“你来问我，我的答案必然是有趣得紧啊…话说，你那男太太知道了吧？”陈斯禹指的是孩子改姓楚，还弄上楚家族谱的事。  
“还没，这次下手重了点，正卧床养着……不过，他知道了又能怎样…连他自己都是我的，这个孩子自然也是我的。”楚黎不以为然，“我不高兴的话，连他也要改姓楚。”  
“你可真喜欢这个男太太。”陈斯禹摇摇头，“若是别人，早就弄死了。”  
“他账算得好，弄死了可惜。”楚黎逗了逗画眉，“他来了以后，楚家的账簿一直是他在看的。”  
“这话听起来这么别扭，感情这男太太就是你楚黎真金白银买回来的家奴？”  
“又不是女人，自然不能白白养着。”楚黎说得理所当然。  
“那孩子呢，才这点岁数，养着也是白养着。”  
“孩子不一样，他就是个小玩意，有趣得很。”而且这孩子跟他很投缘，会奶声奶气地叫他爹爹，这点楚黎也不会和陈斯禹提。  
“小玩意养着就养着，也用不着弄到族谱上去吧？”陈斯禹突然压低了声线，“广州街头到处都在议论这件事，楚黎你是不是疯了！”  
“他们看我的笑话还少吗，多这个不多，少这个不少。”楚黎对着鸟笼子在桌面上叩了叩手指，“你若是来劝我，现在就可以带上你的画眉滚了。”  
楚离的话已至此，陈斯禹懒得再劝，反倒是同情起那个只见过一两面的男太太：“你怕是要逼疯你那男太太了。”  
“疯了就疯了，他疯不疯有什么区别，还不是我养着。”楚离嗤之以鼻。  
陈斯禹认同地点点头，这倒是大实话。


End file.
